A Random Day At Fairy Tail
by Revan Dark lord of the Sith
Summary: Just a regular old day at the fairy tail guild hall, full of laughs, fun times, and lots of other stuff. Rated T just in case. Please review it!


Hey guys! Well I've been wanting to write a fairy tail fic for a while, but I wasn't sure what to make it about. But I'm stuck on a six hour road trip and the idea for this just came to me. Well hope you like it!

Natsu walked into the fairy tail guild hall, happy flying beside him. "Helloooo fairy tail!" He shouted as he ran in, earning him a Cheer and lots of greetings from the other guild members. Grey looked over "hey natsu" he waved

Natsu Walked over and sat at the table grey was at, juvia was quietly sitting by as well. he started eating all of the food at their table. "Natsu! That's ours!" Grey yelled, Natsu shrugged "what?" He said with his mouth full "I'm Hungary" grey just got more irritated "you dumb, fire head!" Juvia's eyes widened and she blushed "grey! Your shirt!" Grey looked down, and noticed that his shirt was gone, natsu got up "you wana go ya perv?!" Grey got angry and punched natsu right in the face

Natsu stumbled back and smirked, "all right, now I'm all fired up!" And he started brawling with grey. Lucy sat nearby watching "ugh there at it again". Erza sat next to her, eating some strawberry cheesecake "it was bound to happen as soon as natsu walked in" she said and shrugged, taking a bite of cake

Up on the stage Mirajane tapped the microphone "um hello guys" "hi Mira!" Some of them responded. Mira smiled "we have some entertainment for you guys, please welcome everybody's favorite iron dragon slayer, Gajeel!" The curtains patted and revealed Gajeel sitting on a chair with a guitar. A lot of the mages groaned. "Shoo be doo bop" Gajeel started to sing. Levi tried to calm then down "he's not that bad guys!". Cana shuddered and looked at her barrel of beer, "I'm going to need more to drink for this" she said and reached behind the counter and pulled out another huge barrel "that should get me a little tipsy at least" she said to herself, thinking if she might need another

Natsu saw an opportunity and punched grey right in the face, stunning him, he picked grey up over his head. "Hey, wait! Stop it! Put me down!" Natsu smiled "ok, if you want" he then launched grey towards the stage, right into Gajeel "shoop bi d- oooooph!" He broke off as grey slammed into him. Gajeel growled and looked down at grey "hey what's the-" he stopped as he saw that grey was unconscious. he picked up grey and addressed the guild "ok, who threw the popsicle?"

Natsu tried his best not to, but couldn't help it, he burst out laughing "AH HA HA HA HA! More entertaining than your singing gajeel! Ha ha ha!" Gajeel smirked "I thought it might have been you natsu" he tossed grey off to the side, juvia caught him "oh, my grey are you ok?" she asked. he woke up, and nodded a little "yeah i think im good. thanks juvia" juvia blushed. gajeel slowly walked to natsu, who was still laughing

Gajeel reached natsu and grabbed him, Natsu had just enough time to say "uh oh" before gajeel threw him across the guild. Natsu flew through the air, right towards the table Lucy and ezra were at. Lucy looked up and jumped back in time, but Erza failed to notice the Dragon slayer flying towards her. Natsu landed on the table with a crash "aaaah! Ow!" The cake erza had been eating flew up and fell back down, onto Erza's head. It got all in her hair, strawberry sauce dripping down her face

The entire guild went completely silent. Natsu looked up and saw what had just happened "oh god" he said "I'm dead" and ran up to Gajeel, "were dead, arent we?" Erza said nothing, she stood up and requiped into her Heavens Wheel armor. roughly 30 swords apeared behind her, all pointed at Natsu and Gejeel . The two dragon slayers looked at each other "we should run" said natsu "Agreed, like little girls" responded gajeel. They both nodded and turned and ran "oh god don't kill us!" They screamed. Swords started flying through the air, some getting extremely close, "no!" Yelled natsu "I'm too young to die!"

Gajeel spotted the stairs to the second floor "come on!" he shouted to Natsu "we can hide up here!" Natsu nodded and started to run up the stairs, only to hit an invisible wall "ow!" He yelled "hey what gives?" Asked gajeel. Runes apeared where natsu struck nothing. Natsu looked at them and translated "Laxus and thunder legion members only?" He looked up "Freed! Let us up! We're going to die!"

A second later Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow looked over the railing "oh how's it going natsu?" Greeted Laxus. Natsu looked up "laxus! Come on man, tell Freed to drop the enchantment!" Laxus looked over to erza, who was slowly but surly walking towards to two panicked dragon slayers. "Hm.. I don't know, what do you think guys?" Laxus asked the others, Bickslow just laughed "ha! I think this is the most entertaining thing I've seen all week, lets just let it play out". "let it play out" echoed bickslows dolls. evergreen nodded "yes, I agree" Freed shrugged "they got themselves into it, they can get themselves out". Laxus laughed "ha ha ha! Well sorry guys, looks like your on your own! Good luck" they turned and left

"Well" said Gajeel "we're dead" natsu gulped, looking at Erza, now standing a few feet away with about 200 swords pointed at the duo "yeah, nice knowin ya I guess" gajeel shrugged "maybe for you, it wasn't for me" the swords flew at the two dragon slayers. And every single one missed, but just barley, there were swords all around them, outlining them perfectly. The two looked at erza in confusion. Erza walked over to them, reeled back her hand and slapped them both across the face. There hands held their faces in pain. "Ow!" Said natsu "erza that hurt!". "Yeah what's up with that!?" Asked Gajeel

"don't you ever ruin my dessert again or next time I won't miss" she told them. The two held their cheeks, "yes ma'am" they both said. Erza requiped into her reguler attire, she then smiled and laughed "ha ha ha! You two should have seen the looks on your faces!" The rest if the guild burst out laughing along with erza at the two "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA". "FAIRYS!" Shouted a voice, everyone stopped and looked at the person the voice belonged to, master makarov "I'm glad you all had a good time!" He said "but I'm afraid you all made quit the mess!" He gestured at the destruction

Everyone looked around, as if only just noticing all the misplaced and broken furniture, tables, chairs, and dishes. Makarov ordered them all "clean it up! Them get back to having fun!" And went off. natsu grinned "you got it gramps" the other guild members smiled and started cleaning

Hours later, the guild was all cleaned up again. Natsu sat at a table with Grey, Juvia, Happy, Gajeel, Erza, Lucy, And Loki, who had used his magic to come out and help clean up. Happy was teasing Lucy "you guys are so together!" Bickslow leaned over the railing just above them "their soooo in love" he and happy started laughing.

Natsu smiled "well I'm going to go home guys, see ya tomorow" he and happy got up and left "By Natsu!" They all said. Natsu walked out and headed home, the sun starting to set *man* he thought *what a day, I hope tomorow is just as fun*

Well that's it, hope you all liked it!

Also I want to give a shout out to Ice-make Mage Neko, and Deathmark. You guys rock. Ok see ya!


End file.
